Through your universe
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Collection of one-shots from Kidgeweek 2019
1. Day 1: Highschool

**I**

* * *

She observed carefully the board that announced the first 100 students with outstanding grades from the institution on the first semester, with a single name as a goal, she knew beforehand that even with her help it would be a complex task to get there, but she still had the hope that his only friend, outside of his older brother and Shiro, would have managed to get it that year.

Altea High School was a renowned institution, which, although it had more years of preparation for the degree, gave birth to hundreds of brilliant minds that helped in the growth of natural and social sciences for humanity, and every year, it was a constant struggle to get the best outstanding grades to attract the attention of a sponsor who wants to work with them in the near future. That entailed generating a large amount of income and influence at the time of graduation with only 20 years, that is why people began their competitive career even before opting for income, in which thousands of people struggled for enrollment, and only 1,000 students achieved that feat every year. Not only did it cover outstanding grades, but it evaluated 7 different types of intelligence.

The need for high school was not only aimed at creating mathematical geniuses, but people integrated in all their cognitive essence. And that was something Katie Holt had marveled at first since she heard about it, her whole family had studied there, and therefore, she was also going to give her best not to disappoint them and show her abilities inherited from the she felt so proud, studying hard from the first years in high school to secure her enrollment in the academy, that's why Keith had turned to her in the first place.

However, he didn't need to boast or demonstrate his skills to the world, what Keith wanted, was simply to give his mother a reason to be proud of him, a reason that Katie completely fell in love with when she inquired why his friend had come to her in the first place instead of Shiro, who had a much closer relationship that he earned for several years, so he had decided to accept his request to help him in the final exams.

It had been an exhausting and stressful month, but it helped to strengthen their relationship in a way she had never imagined before with the king of emos and the most secretive person she had ever met in her life. It was no secret that from the moment he was introduced to that guy with his hair three years ago, thanks to Shiro's insistence that he should interact more with people his age, his heart had accelerated in the same way she saw the constellations with the telescope given by his father. Only on that occasion didn't see stars, but the bright and mysterious light of eyes so blue, that in a certain light could be mistaken for a deep purple. Although he was forced to be with her every time, they visited her house, he didn't speak at all until Katie, in an inadvertent argument with Matt, had mentioned that at five she had the clear memory of having seen Mothman in the forest.

The same eyes with which she was delighted from the first moment, were placed on her throughout the evening. The second thing that Katie discovered that same night, was that his smile could accelerate her pulse in less than a second, like the sighting of a comet.

His family was the first to notice the mood swings that the girl had when she was close to Shiro's protege, but only Matt made jokes alluding to his shame and possible _youthful love_, for fun of his mother and regret for his father.

Katie at least appreciated that he did it when Shiro and Keith weren't at home. Or that would have left her as an only child.

Remembering his moments during the past month, his heart was painfully compressed. Katie had stayed over at Keith's house more than once to make the most of his study time. It is not as if I hadn't done it years ago, but the intimate atmosphere that was created when they were alone in their room for more than 8 hours, with Krolia arriving late at night because of their work, had generated a context comfortable, almost inadequate in more than a moment when by mistake his hands were touched pointing certain notes, or his eyes were observed for long seconds when one of the two had to explain an incorrect equation. There were times when Katie was sure that she had felt Keith's breath too close to her neck, but she hadn't been braved enough to face it, and like a shameful secret, she enjoyed it in a strange way to act on it and stop it abruptly.

Certainly, nothing had happened between them, but something had changed since Keith had entered high school, and the last few nights had only confirmed Katie's suspicions.

She didn't know how to take it, and she hated not being able to let it pass as of the many peculiarities of his closest friend.

Catching at number 84 began to tire and lose interest, soon the bell would ring giving a break from the third block and the corridors would be filled with first year students looking for their names on the board, so it would be an overwhelming task to find a few words between a sea of people. As fast as she got to the number 100, she heard his escape exit and sat on the seats facing the aisles as fast as she could. The large number of students who joined immediately in that area gave her a sense of panic, she hated the crowds, but his goal was already complete. She could go home directly, knowing it would be Keith's first destination as soon as he left class.

A hand on her shoulder distracted her from his thoughts.

''Hey, babe. You mustn't be from the academy, because I would remember that beautiful long hair anywhere. '' She frowned as quickly as the boy in question sat as if she had given him permission to do so, giving him a quick look all over his body. Had he scanned it? '' Are you interested in entering Altea? If you are as intelligent as beautiful, that will be very easy for you, darling.''

''Do you take out your flirtatious phrases from a children's program?'' She would have smiled at the despondent face that placed the boy in question, but a strong laugh deconcentrated completely.

''That did have to hurt.''

''Hunk! You are not helping!''

''Hunk? '' That name caught her attention, not remembering where she had heard it in the first place. The one mentioned watched her carefully.

''I have seen you before? You make me very familiar ...''

''Who knows. '' It was the only quick response that came to mind while withdrawing the hand of the subject who had invaded his personal space in the first place. She got up to iron the folds of her dress and take a quick look around, she had to leave the establishment before her father saw her in the corridors and she would scold him for skipping high school classes, again. ''Anyway, I should go.''

''Pidge?''

Any hurry to escape stopped as soon as those intense eyes again observed her, not knowing whether to remain in surprise or in the emotion of finding her in the least expected place of all. The happiness and nervousness impregnated in her skin won any rational idea that could hold at that moment and without thinking, ran to give a strong hug to Keith, who quickly passed from the surprise to correspond with force. She felt a loud gasp in her back, but it was quickly forgotten in her memory as Keith's smile appeared before her, warm, comforting.

''Thanks to you I got- ''

''The number 99. ''She smiled when he saw his perplexed face. '' I saw it before the break.''

''Of course, because you always win the craving.''

''Hey, in my defense I am also part of that achievement, I helped you even on my working days.''

''And I really appreciate it, Katie. '' A loud throat clearing disconcerted them for a moment, seeing both boys with a face that clearly demanded explanations. They had to move away a few inches, not realizing when they had come so close in the first place.

''Should we be offended? You never mentioned to us that you had a girlfriend! One too pretty for you!''

''Why am I supposed to say it, especially you?'' He questioned, strongly emphasizing the latter. Lance clearly showed outrage at the response.

''Clearly because we are friends, we even had a bonding moment!''

''Bonding? '' Katie repeated watching Keith, this one just rolled his eyes crossing his arms. ''Ok, first of all, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm Keith's friend for quite some time thanks to Shiro. My name is Katie Holt, but you can tell me Pidge. ''She answered raising his arm as a sign of affection, Hunk was the first to shake hands.

''My name is Hunk, you say your name is Holt? Are you a relative of Lieutenant Sammuel Holt?'' He asked curious, Katie just laughed lightly, but before continuing, Keith was placed in the middle.

''It's her father. And you have to leave before he sees you near, or Lance starts to harass you.''

''He already did.''

''Hey!''

The quick look Keith gave Lance didn't go unnoticed by Katie. In a few seconds she could realize that those two boys were undoubtedly close to him, given the little or lacking sense of humor he had, it was strange for him to joke with people of his own age, which generated a contradictory feeling of calm and envy.

Strangely, she wanted to be part of that circle.

As quickly as they reached the entrance to the academy, Keith's friends retreated inside at Keith's request, giving them a moment of privacy.

''You made good friends.''

''They're a pain in the ass most of the time, but yes. '' He smiled. '' They keep me sane. '' Katie hugged him gently before realizing it, longing to feel the warmth of her body again.

''Congratulations for achieving the rank you wanted.''

A slight thank you reluctantly came out of his lips before he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't usually show affection most of the time, but the hard work and the mishmash of emotions that crackled around them in recent weeks longed for that closeness.

''You know? I wouldn't have achieved it without your help. '' Katie laughed on his chest.

''You could give me some kind of reward for being so wonderfully kind, don't you think? '' She felt on his fingers as Keith's back tensed at his words. '' Could it be a one-year dowry of peanut butter, or give me some information to enter the data of the high school, or maybe a project in which they are working as top secret, you are still good at stealth, no? ''Before continuing to ramble on his ideas, she didn't notice, the moment Keith took his face to kiss her lips, shutting it completely, it was so light and fleeting that for a moment she felt that he had imagined it. But his face flushed, with a grimace of shame in which it seemed that soon break to mourn gave reality to this event. Keith had kissed her, the same Keith she had been in love with for so long. Before saying anything, she heard bells in the distance.

''I'll see you in the night Pidge.''

A quick assent marked Keith's flight, as she watched him walk away, felt the warmth of his face rise up to his ears, even if she could no longer see it, and a feeling sprung up inside her in which no constellation or planet could be compared.

His feelings had been reciprocated.


	2. Day 2: Crossover

**II**

* * *

It took him three hours and forty-five minutes to assume that he was completely lost.

It did not help much the fact that this time it was not entirely his fault, after a close battle with a high level trainer, his main companion and best friend, Gallade, had decided not to return to his pokeball after being cured. Without comprehension he observed something for long seconds at an unknown distance, and fled into the forest so fast that Keith had not even reached to take the reward of the foolish imbecile who had challenged him.

Baffled was saying little, he had never expected to leave him alone without a single word in between, he had that pokémon since he was a little Ralts as a gift from his father since he was five years old, he was his most intimate friend and faithful protector. There was no point in abandoning him as quickly as he had the chance.

Now, he fought incessantly against the Lostlorn Forest, trying to locate him while incessantly shouting his name, in a deluded attempt to return to him if he were to hear him. His legs were already beginning to decay with the passage of time and the weather didn't help at all, seeing in the heavens that soon a strong storm would begin in which he had not prepared properly, the night began to sink between his bones and he cursed low when he tripped on a branch. The original idea was to arrive soon to Nimbasa city to meet again with Lance and Allura and recharge themselves with supplies. Don't look for one of your most reliable pokémon until late at night in one of the most dangerous places in Teselia.

''C'mom buddy, help me a little! '' His voice sounded tired and fatigued, had to find a place of refuge soon or fall exhausted in the jaws of the forest. ''Gallade!''

_You…_

He stood still for a moment.

All his pokémon came out of their capsules surrounding him on the defensive, it had not been a human voice. The gentle light emanating from Manectric's mane gave him a clear idea that there were not even wild pokemon around him for several minutes.

Suddenly, from the darkness appeared a tall animal that immediately scared him, raising his adrenaline levels, dark as coal and golden eyes that shook him completely. Garchomp surrounded him with his body in an attempt to give him some more protection. However, as soon as it appeared completely among the bushes that hid it, he could appreciate that it was not any pokémon.

Zoroark.

_Trainer… _

It was not a question, it was demanding affirmation. He approached him cautiously, giving a loving caress to his dragon, nodded.

But before the wild fox made any movement, a loud noise and a sharp scream took him away completely, completely breaking the mysterious moment that had been created in so few seconds. Keith let out a loud sigh, not realizing that he had been holding him for a long time.

''Wait!''

But before chasing Zoroark, he could see his Gallade coming out of the bushes in the opposite direction, next to the hand of a Gardevoir with a head lower than him.

''Gardevoir, come back!''

And a girl, with eyes as golden as the Zoroark she had seen, watched in dismay.

**…**

''We'll be safe here.'' He mentioned a little more relieved towards the girl who had entered the cave so fast that he had hardly seen her go by. It began to rain heavily in a few seconds, which barely managed to get out of the mud that had been created. '' Are you who my Gallade was ... Looking ... '' When he turned around, he had the first sight of her torso completely uncovered, he turned around in shame, grateful that she had left the sports bra she was wearing. He knew that there were trainers who, from a wild life, were no longer too being shy, but he still had some shame in his system.

''He was not looking for me, apparently your Gallade fell in love with my Gardevoir.''

''What? '' This time the shame was gone and he returned his gaze to her, who already wearing a loose green blouse that reached her thighs, notoriously relieved to be a little drier. '' That is impossible, it is assumed that they only watch over their companions for life, that is, us. '' Reaffirmed his point by pointing to himself and her repeatedly.

''Well, apparently it's not like that. '' She answered simply while drying his hair with a small towel. '' I haven't been able to separate him from us all night and he doesn't seem to intend to do so in the near future. As fast as he heard you, he ran to you, but taking my Gardevoir all the way. '' Keith returned to observe his partner, hugging the pokémon of the girl, as if at any moment vanished from his arms, without paying attention to him at all. He felt a little abandoned by his partner.

'' I'll think of something ... Do you have something to light a bonfire? My Arcanine doesn't fall in this cave and I'm soaked ... '' He took off the jacket that was already distilled and didn't keep heat at all, first he had to make sure not to get sick, or the trip would get complicated. The girl smiled excitedly.

''I have something! '' Quickly took out a small cyndaquil from an honorball, she took it with a narrow smile. '' He was just born a couple of days ago. It's my first egg hatched. ''The little pokémon responded excitedly. Keih looked at him questioningly.

''And do you know how to use your skills?

''Well, inherited flamethrower, in theory should ... '' Something inside him stirred in alarm when he saw the insecurity in his face. '' Cyndaquil, flamethrower!''

As quickly as he heard the order, he could see Gallade and Gardevoir protecting them from the firestorm that was generated in a few seconds. Keith watched her annoyed, she just shrugged with the sleepy little pokémon. However, the cave already felt warmer and a bonfire large enough to warm them was appreciated in the center.

The hours passed and the storm did not seem to wane until the next morning, so they decided to create a camp based on the few blankets that managed to stay dry inside their backpacks. Enough to shelter them during a night in the forest.

''Do you have any signal on your C-Gear? '' He asked once he gave up calling Lance from his own transmitter. She shook her head as she approached to sit next to him, even with the little Cyndaquil in her arms.

'' I tried to call a friend who is staying in Nimbasa city, but the storm is too strong to direct the video calls.''

''I see. '' A sepulchral silence began to bother both travelers. They were strangers, and they were trapped by a whim of their pokémon that did not seem to have intentions of moving away in a good time. A loud sigh fell on both their lips, looking at each other in surprise. This time it was the girl's chance to kill the silence.

''I feel like I owe you an apology for that.'' She pointed to both pokémon still holding each other. '' ... And I think I haven't presented myself correctly yet, you can call me Pidge.''

''Keith. '' He answered with a slight smile, calming more the spirits. '' You don't need to apologize, it was not anyone's fault.''

''Well ... Not directly. '' His raised eyebrow gave way to explain. '' What happens is that I went to visit a friend in Castelia city, to whom I always told her that one of my wishes was to have a cyndaquil, although I have always been more like the plant type. So he gave me the cyndaquil egg on the last visit as a birthday present, the problem was that Gardevoir started to become very fond of him through the trip and suddenly I started to have images of his longing to be a mother, I told her that, even if I wanted I couldn't get her a partner at this time since few trainers have the Ralts species on his team, and getting her a Ditto felt something wrong, it's like a hoax and all that is creepy.'' She grimaced at the memory. Keith laughed lightly. She took a step to breathe, had begun to ramble again. '' The thing is, it possibly coincided that your Gallade felt my Gardevoir when we were relatively close to you. And you know, they will not separate until they have an egg.''

''That will be a problem. '' He coincided. '' Our goal is to face the gym of Nimbasa city, I'm a trainer, after all.''

''Seriously? Well, I also went to the city for the same reason. ''She answered animatedly. '' Although ... My goal was also to discover the whereabouts of Pokémon Kitsune.''

''You mean Zoroark? I ran into him before you come.''

''Don't fuck me, really ?! '' Her emotion took him out of trance, being pushed back with big eyes watching him. '' It means that Zoroark has considered you worthy to be the trainer of his puppy!''

''But he has not given me any puppy ... '' He was uncomfortable, the girl was leaning her weight on him and if she forced herself a little more, she would fall on top. ''

''You don't understand Keith, he will get to you wherever you are if you stay near the forest. Zoroark is not shown to anyone he doesn't consider worthy.''

''I see, anyway ... Could you give me space? '' Pidge recognized the invasion and walked away immediately, somewhat embarrassed by the emotion. '' Why is it so necessary to have Zoroark for you?''

''… It's important for my family. '' Keith felt that there was something else in between, but Pidge didn't seem intent on talking anymore, and he didn't feel like asking something uncomfortable. '' So, after challenging Elesa at the Nimbasa gym ... Do you want to help me? '' Those golden eyes not only asked for a casual favor, they were crying out for a deep desire. Something inside Keith stirred, like a buzzing or electric shock. '' We are trapped with them in any way and ... I wouldn't like to break my friend's heart.''

''Me neither. '' He watched his Gallade, who had already fallen exhausted along with Pidge's pokémon. He smiled at the scene. '' I don't think a couple of days in the forest affected my trip.''

''Thanks, Keith.''

Her smile lifted the heat on his cheeks, something, again stirred inside him. A couple of days with her wouldn't change the direction of his life.

Right?


	3. Day 3: Crime

**III**

* * *

Keith didn't want to be there.

His reputation was based on his agility in combat to fight even with experienced soldiers twice his age, to the rapid intellectual capacity to discover the intentions of the most wanted criminals in the state and stop them before the problem got out of hand.

Towards an excellent job as a criminal investigator. But he didn't know how to handle inside the night bars of the city to have a good time.

The lights of the place made him dizzy, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes irritated him every second that passed inside that place, but he couldn't turn around and go back to his home with some inexpensive excuse like exhaustion, or better yet, his office , to continue investigating the dangerous contraband of methamphetamine by the hands of the Gunderson family that had emerged a few weeks ago in the city.

Damn him luck to have someone as worried as Takeshi Shirogane.

''Come on Keith, you're growling again.'' He admonished him, stroking the outline of his shoulder in a vain attempt to relax him. Keith however growled again under his breath. ''I already told you, take a couple of beers, talk to a nice girl and I'll give you the keys to your bike so you can go home.''

''This is stupid.''

''This is necessary, you are too obsessed with your work.'' He approached his face, trying to appear intimate between the two so that no one suspected their intentions. They had to be careful, after all, his current job was to make life difficult for the most dangerous family in the city. ''If your head doesn't calm down from time to time, you can lose the north Keith, remember who our goals are, I need you with all your abilities intact. Promise me that at least you will try tonight. '' Shiro's face tensed in concern, giving Keith a twinge of pain, he hated being manipulated in that way.

''A couple of beers, at 2 you'll give me my keys. '' Shiro couldn't be more satisfied.

''Deal.''

* * *

Keith couldn't remember the last time he had felt so rid of problems and worries in the last five years since entering the criminal investigation department.

His feet felt light, his head was spinning by the lights of the stage that was elegant and sophisticated in which several couples danced in popular music. It was to be expected, Shiro wouldn't bring him to any place that didn't have something of class in the environment. After a few seconds of asking for a new glass from the bartender who observed him with suspicion about his condition, he wondered if that also derived from the tastes he had to choose his partners. He knew that Shiro was gay, but at that moment, laughing and playing with the waist of a petite woman at a safe distance from him, he questioned whether he was exclusively attracted to the dicks.

The girl in question could easily pass as a minor with the low height he had, mixed with the angelic face laughing at a comment from his superior, but something in his gut told him not to be fooled by his appearance.

A small, but notoriously toned body shone through the lights and sweat, and the very effect of alcohol could make him think that his eyes possessed the same golden hue as gold. Those eyes that he longed to appreciate more closely, suddenly settled on him, while Shiro seemed to whisper something in his ear, and a lovely catlike smile rested on his face.

Keith shuddered at the quick thought of seeing that beautiful face swallowing him to the bottom, with the straggly strands over his face.

He looked away and turned his body back to the bar. The alcohol was already working on his system.

He unlocked his cell phone to check how much time he had left in place. Releasing a heavy sigh when he saw that he had two more hours of torment left. There was nothing in his messaging from his work colleagues who surely would still be in the office. Surely Allura was behind that, making sure he spent a night without thinking about the job.

After a few seconds he felt the floor beside him being taken by a warm presence. However, on the periphery he could realize that it was the girl with whom Shiro was sharing the dance floor.

He turned slightly to observe her with some more attention.

She had asked for a cardinale while adding a little color to his lips. While accentuating her skin with warm colors, her lips were a deep red. What matured her childish face. Her movements were slow, as if he was developing a meticulous task that required all his attention and precision, and her forehead was already framed with small coppery strands before the effort.

Surely she had been dancing for hours before sitting down.

It almost seemed out of place, even in a good level club. It had the appearance of belonging to a garden, next to the most colorful and fragrant flowers that could exist.

Not a bar where alcohol and drugs lay on the table.

Keith considered it fascinating.

Suddenly, she took out a cigar and brought it to her lips, then leaned close to him and watched him with her eyes downcast.

The image he had of her while Shiro was eating her ear came back to him mind.

''Fire it up.''

''What?'' Keith looked dismayed, was he talking to him? The girl however smiled are sufficiency.

''You've been watching me since I sat down at the bar, at least, you should light my cigar if you want to keep observing me.''

Now it dawned on her that he had perhaps annoyed her with her subtlety in dealing with women. But she did not seem really tense about the fact. Checking his pockets, he took out a lighter to bring it closer to his face. The girl took a deep breath before exhaling the smoke towards the bartender. He, however, seemed annoyed in a close manner, as if he was accustomed to his occurrences.

''Thank you…''

''Keith. '' She looked at him with some amusement. She didn't seem to expect him to answer her with his name. '' And yours?''

''… You can call me Pidge.''

''Do you like to be on the roofs of houses? '' He questioned funny, she just smiled.

''Something like that, my older brother calls me that since I was little, I spend most of my time in my nest. So if you can have some sense.''

''They must be worn very well.''

''Quite actually, everyone in my family is.''

She took another mouthful and then drank something from his glass. Something in her eyes caught him like a prey. Her smile was subtle, something haughty and contagious, Keith was really enjoying a casual chat with a stranger. After several minutes and a new round by both. She looked up curiously.

''You've got siblings?''

''Not blood relatives.'' Answered attentively to her touch on his hand, her caresses were making him dizzy more than the liquor in his blood. '' Shiro, the guy you were dancing with, is like my older brother. Lance could also be considered the kind of annoying brother.''

''Yes, I think I have one like that at home. '' She questioned while thinking about Rolo, a new member of his vast family who had joined a few weeks ago. '' So ... '' Gently touched the biceps hidden in his jacket, Keith raised an eyebrow when she approached him in a subtle way. '' You were looking at me before sitting at the bar ...''

''Maybe. '' Several minutes ago she was playing dangerously, too close to his control limit. Pidge moved a little closer, allowing her feet to brush his calves. Keith sighed. '' Maybe I just watched as my brother flirted with a minor. ''Pidge's bubbling laugh echoed over his ears.

''You must be a very good detective to realize that ...''

''It's my job, pretty girl. '' His voice sounded an octave lower than normal. What made Pidge's neck bristle slightly, she could see herself loving to hear it behind her back as she rode her tightly. Keith's hand was circling the outline of his inner thigh, dangerously.

''But you have failed, Mr. Detective.''

''In what? '' He asked under her breath, already too close to his face to stop the next kiss he longed for too long.

''Yesterday I turned twenty.''

* * *

His head felt like it was twenty times heavier than normal, it hurt horrors and he couldn't make sudden movements. With some effort, he managed to stand upright on the bed and realize that, somehow, he had arrived at his house without a single scratch.

He wouldn't drink so much again when Shiro invited him out to relax, it was a damage to his health.

A few seconds later, he heard the moan coming from under the sheets and quickly the memories of last night penetrated deep into Keith's mind.

Like that girl who looked fragile and delicate gave him the best blowjob he had ever had in his entire life. The image that had been recreated before it reached him and the bar, was ridiculed with how wonderful it was to see it live.

Pidge had enough energy and strength to compete with him on a horny day of rubbing and kissing.

Opening the sheets, he could see her half sprawled on the bottom of her bed, giving a bit of laughter to her new image a little more relaxed and natural. He wore his white shirt as pajamas, probably in the low temperature that chilled the outskirts of New York during the night. Something inside him stirred with possession, but as quickly as it came, the memory also came that she was barely twenty years old.

''Pidge. '' He spoke moving a little to wake her up, she didn't flinch. '' Pidge wake up. It's ten in the morning, don't you have parents who care about you or something?''

''They know where I am ... '' Said sleepy, stooping to herself while recovering the sheets that he had removed. Keith just sighed irritably.

''Last night you came to my house without telling anyone, I don't think they are fortune tellers or something like that. Come on, wake up,''

''But they know ... '' She returned to say badly without finishing the sentence she was thinking. She certainly was not an early riser, she just wanted to keep sleeping without Keith fucking her.

''I'm going to bathe, you have to be ready to go leave, understood?''

''Go away…''

He threw one of the pillows before closing the bathroom door. He might be upset by Pidge's childish attitude after the night before. But something told him that he was just playing with him and had no real intention of staying at home.

When it came out of the shower it had only been five minutes, but Pidge didn`t see himself in the bed and anywhere in the room.

Missed, he dressed quickly to go to the main room, finding her fully dressed and her hair taken in a high ponytail, sitting on the couch while checking her phone lazily.

He approached her by surrounding her from behind. Again a sense of comfort surrounded her, Pidge only laughed at his action.

''It would be nice to share a cup of coffee together in the morning, don't you think? '' He growled in response, was causing him caressing the contour of his neck.

''I have to go and leave you before your family worries. Pidge, you're just a girl.''

''That will not be necessary, but you're very kind to worry. '' A male voice alerted him so unexpectedly that he unleashed his pistol in his direction. A man about his own age, with the same shade of hair as Pidge looked at him in astonishment, and some amusement in his face, raised his arms. '' Calm down, I'm just coming to pick up my sister.''

''Matt? '' He nodded friendly, Keith kept his gun even with some suspicion. '' How did you get home so quickly? '' Inquisitive questioned. '' Delay almost one hour with traffic in the morning without counting the forest around.''

''For protection, our family always knows where our little Katie is, nothing personal.''

''I see ... '' Pidge's hand looked away.

''I wouldn't mind if you shot him if you don't believe him.''

''Pidge! I come to look for you and that's how you pay me !?''

''Stop crying, you know I don't like you to follow me.''

''Yeah, well, you know how things are lately. '' Pidge got up quickly when Matt headed towards the exit, as if it were a tacit order. Keith approached them to say goodbye, somewhat dismayed even by the situation. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and a gentle smile.

''Thanks for the night, I left my number written on your refrigerator in case you want to go out for that cup of coffee at some day. ''She leaned against the door frame calmly, completely ignoring her brother's frown.

''Sure, sounds good''

''Until then, Keith.''

And without further ado, he went to one of the cars waiting for her, observing several men inside. He could see how they started their way to the city, living in the outskirts had its advantages, although the way back was inevitably long.

Suddenly, his head began to wonder about the origin of Katie '' Pidge ''. Seeing herself from the start as a high-class girl, she didn't look vanity and it was easy to establish a friendly conversation with her. It would be lying to himself that he didn't enjoy the hours with his company, laughing and talking about conspiracies like a teenager of his own age, while they were entangled in the sheets as if shame and shame had never existed in them.

Seeing her a second chance didn't seem like a bad idea.

An incoming call from Shiro pulled him out of his thoughts.

''Hi, did you get home right?''

''Shiro, yes, what about you? I did not see you again after midnight.''

''I lost at some point, sorry. '' There was a voice inside. '' Curtis tells me you left your motorcycle parked in our house, who did you leave with last night?''

''I came in the car with Pidge, it was safer than a motorcycle in the middle of the night. Do you know her? You were talking to her. '' The call was in a sepulchral silence that slightly annoyed Keith. '' Shiro?''

''Buddy, what did you do?''

''Well ... If you want to know, I spent the night with her.''

''Who went to look for it? '' He inquired quickly, Keith worried.

''Her brother, why? Is there a problem?''

''Ohh Keith ... Thank goodness you've saved. '' Again Curtis' words sounded loudly behind the line.

''Shiro, you're worrying me.''

''The girl you slept with yesterday, her full name is Katie Holt.''

Holt ...

One of the most powerful families in the country, the main house of which even the Gunderson feared, the Italian mafia was in New York.

A new emotion grew inside Keith at that revelation. Katie, the smart, lascivious girl she had slept with yesterday in her entire life, was part of a larger network of criminals than he might think.

No wonder Shiro had worried right away, if it had been her father he had not had it so easy. The call had been cut several seconds ago due to his carelessness. Shiro wouldn't call, he would surely want to talk to him personally.

However, despite the delicate situation he was in, something inside him stirred with excitement at the thought of seeing her a second time.


	4. Day 4: Victorian

**IV**

* * *

She walked quickly through the corridors of the house lacking the grace that characterized her for learning, with a soft layer of sweat on her body that surely had run the makeup several hours ago, and a cheeky smile that even her father couldn't erase with a reprimand for his unfeminine behavior.

The fragile-looking damsel, who spoke only fair and necessary during the meetings of his family and closest friends of royalty. Who remained immutable and refined, and who barely got five feet tall even with high heels, was in ecstasy before the fortuitous meeting of a very adventurous gentleman who tried to court her several months ago.

Her heart beat wildly with every encounter of his person, and that day had been no exception. They started a race as fast as they were alone in the gardens of the Kogane family, after a boring talk with their family about the best conditions of a hunt and the possibility of doing it in the near future, as a casual friendly outing. The clothes of her long autumn blue dress were dirty from the mud of the road, and her collected hair, from which her mother had battled for hours for that day and looked presentable, fell before the gravity and effort of the young countess.

But that couldn't have mattered less to Katie at that moment. In that moment, just wanted to run away from keith, and enjoy the thought of him chasing her wherever she went.

With one hand on her chest, trying to calm his insatiable heart by adrenaline and effort, she began to walk slowly as she slid on a pillar representing the origin of the Kogane family, the sword of battle and the scale of justice. However, firm hands captured her from the other side, raising her slightly while he laughed smugly.

That man was impossible, he always managed to catch her, whatever his hiding place was without giving her a single victory, even as a pity. She snorted exasperated, as he left her gently on the ground again.

''This is unfair. '' She demanded, tidying her rebellious strands of his face. '' You never give me any chance.''

''That's it, my dear, because you would be seriously annoyed with me if I were to perform such an act of weakness. '' He smiled sarcastically as she was ashamed of her competitive nature. '' And I think you are many things, but not a weak woman.''

''Indeed. '' She smiled proudly. ''That cocky tongue of yours has saved you again this week. '' Keih seemed to think about his answer, then chuckled as he started walking towards the nearest pool with a pinker tone on his cheeks. She looked at him curiously. ''What is so funny?''

''Nothing important, just the banal thoughts of an impudent man. '' She took his arm as soon as he picked it up. Occasionally he used to make those kinds of gestures more often every time they were left alone, called her attention what kind of answers could have, and even more the one that didn't want to share them with her. ''Is there anything else you want to do this time?'' Katie snorted tiredly as she sat in the sink, her feet were shattering her fingers, but Keith's gentle caress on her hand managed to distract her effectively.

''We already played with the bow on Monday, with a regrettable result on my part, and I'm a bit tired to practice with the swords that you esteem, dear.''

''Do you want us to go back to your family, then? '' He asked slightly discouraged, Katie shook her head so hard that he smiled relieved, thinking that his presence had overwhelmed her for the rest of the evening.

''Actually, I'd like you to talk to me about your home and your people again, if it's not too much trouble. '' A warm smile crossed her lips at the question, giving her a fleeting kiss on his lips that made the color of Katie's cheeks turn slightly pink.

''You know it's never a nuisance.''

Being with Keith Kogane feels as natural as it is perfect during the last five months that part of her thought it was unreal or a kind of deep sleep. She considered unthinkable that a man of such elegant and knowledge about the world that surrounded him, wish to court a countess like her, with nothing of interest except the impeccable appearance what his parents fought to protect every day.

Because Katie Holt not only had acquired the insatiable knowledge of her father, science and reading, but also inherited the fearsome character of her mother and a language too violent for any man, a perfect mix to be served by an undesirable woman by potential suitors who crave handcuffs.

As an added value, she was not the majority heir of the land and the Holt family fortune for being the youngest daughter, so its value was radically diminished.

Since Katie turned fourteen, her family and friends were worried about what the poor girl event, with the same unfortunate character that managed to match almost perfectly with the young countess the same day of meeting.

The Kogane family came much farther than most people thought in the first place. From a noble family protected by the emperor and a marvelous military lineage that gave property to a vast fortune, they set out to seek new horizons of commerce and spread knowledge about the world around them. Krolia, the first generation born in England, married a bourgeois who did nothing but increase the fortune of which they already had, for which his family was considered of great value for the search for suitors and thus maintain their lineage.

The problem was that Keith, the eldest son of the Kogane family, was a boy from whom nobody managed to break through the barriers he had imposed on the society he loathed, feeling mostly close to his mother's native country that he visited once a year. His haughty character and little tact with women quickly ended up leaving him with a negative reputation in the city. Until, at the age of twenty-one, his family forced him to participate in a party in honor of his Majesty the King, events of which he was an expert in skulking with skill, knowing by chance Katie Holt, in the best possible way who could get his attention.

Insulting him for staining his dress with a glass of wine.

The fury of those amber eyes, and the courage to confront their parents about their misuse of language was what got their attention inexplicably, with a new sensation in their guts.

She exhaled fire. Pure and passionate fire of his body that he had never seen of the nobility.

He saw himself attending parties and casual events where he knew he could find her, to suspect his mother and happiness of his father, offering her his company and a glass of whatever he found on the way.

At first she was suspicious of his closeness, a week ago she managed to make her laugh about the possibility of possible new cultures in the vast world. And a month later she was more relaxed with him when she complained about food at a gourmet festival that was supposed to be delicious.

''You're right, this tastes like shit.''

''Pidge! '' As fast as his words came out, a man presumably of his age approached his side and the laughter between the two ceased suddenly. '' We've already told you to take care of your language in public.''

''But my present gentleman doesn't mind my honesty, right? '' She turned to him with a new look: fear. Keith quickly shook his head, returning the soft smile of that angelic face while two adults of similar appearance of the girl approached curious. She tensed, and presented an unpolluted face within a few seconds.

''Is there a problem, Matt? '' The adult woman spoke. The boy regained his composure with a movement of his jacket.

''Only our little Katie being discourteous to the lord here.''

''If you allow me to be honest. '' He answered, drawing the attention of the family. '' Her honest language seems to me the most charming thing I've seen in this city, it has not bothered me for a single second. '' Matt looked up at him suspiciously and Katie's face lit up in surprise. The couple was perplexed, so Keith offered his hand in greeting to the older man before he pulled the girl away from him. '' I apologize for not introducing myself, Keith Kogane, a pleasure.''

''Samuel Holt. '' He responded with sympathy and a narrow squeeze. ''My sweet woman Colleen.''

''A pleasure. '' He brought his hand to his lips in a soft movement.

''And my oldest son ...''

''Matthew Holt. '' He mentioned hastily, stopping his father. ''Are you part of the Kogane family from Japan?''

''Indeed, my mother is behind you. '' Matt quickly turned his gaze to see the beautiful woman dressed in an elegant kimono, looking with interest to his address, the parents nodded in a distant greeting, causing the woman to come and greet them with the expected courtesy of a lady of class. If Katie's face could be more surprised at that mention, she didn't show it.

''And I can know what the son of the family protected by our king does, talking to my little sister? ''The words of the eldest son looked harsh and malicious, which caught the attention of his parents with a slight raising of his eyebrows.

''I'd also like to hear it, Keith. ''Krolia spoke, with amused interest in his tone. It was certainly bothering him or forcing him to reveal his interests. Part of the habit inherited from his mother by past generations, was always to demonstrate the intentions in a transparent manner, so as not to generate confusion between people. So he didn't hesitate in what he would say as an answer, observing the older man with determination.

''To be honest, Mr. Holt, I intend to ask your permission to court the young Katie here present. '' A gentle cough from his father reminded him of the most important thing. '' If she agrees, of course.''

They remembered that day as a distant dream that they deeply appreciated that had happened. Every week they had been sharing time together and talking about their interests away from all traditional etiquette. Katie had no problem getting her feet dirty and Keith loved to listen to her talk about the research in which she helped her father or the new readings she knew every day.

That's why Keith, after a few seconds in silence, couldn't help asking.

''Pidge, these last months have been really special for me with your company. '' She smiled with devotion.

''For me too, I am very grateful that you have appeared in my life so casually for a cup spilled in my best dress. '' Both laughed softly. Keith cleared his throat.

''I know that your free spirit prevents you from living as you would like, Katie. I wish there was a world in which we could both live as we want, you studying everything you want and knowing new horizons.

''And you traveling the world without anything stopping you. ''She replied with melancholy; Keith took his hand.

''However, even if obligations stop us, there is a fact that we are still free. '' With his free hand, he took out a tiny red wooden box, decorated with the symbol of his family. Katie sighed loudly. ''I can't see my life with anyone but you, my dear, my curious and daring pigeon. '' She laughed nervously, while tears overflowed her eyes. '' Or rather, I can't see anyone else enduring us so well.''

''Same thing! '' This time they laughed harder, also part of the nervousness of what he would do.

''Katie Holt, would you marry me? '' Without hesitation, she kissed his lips with the longest, deepest and most daring kiss they had ever known each other.

'' Of course I do, my dear darkness boy.''


	5. Day 5: Supernatural

**V**

* * *

He felt his body give in to the icy snow storm that insisted on knocking him to the ground. But he had to keep moving and seek refuge as quickly as possible, or else he could fall asleep in the snow in a deep sleep from which he would surely not wake up. Even he at eighteen could understand the basic rules of survival when he was completely lost.

If only Shiro hadn't said those words, none of this would be happening.

Keith used to have encounters with his best friend in which much of the time they used to be his fault, his character was something that even he had trouble handling from time to time. But that morning, after finishing unpacking the things in the cabin to start a well-deserved rest week in the mountains, everything exploded between them when Keith, in an unsuspecting curiosity, mentioned aloud if perhaps there was a group of mystical foxes living near them.

His friends just smirked, but Shiro dropped the glass of water he had been using heavily on the table.

Even Lance and Hunk couldn't calm their spirits after the discussion, Shiro was tired of hearing Keith's childhood beliefs about mythological beings at such a great age, and he was upset that he had been insulted in such a way.

He could bear to hear it from his peers when they discovered his research about bigfoot, swallow his words when an adult questioned his theories before the truthful test that gave to understand that mothman existed, but not from Shiro.

It had been a strong blow to the trust he had with the only person he had opened up so deeply and intimately after his father. That is why, after expletives and strong words from both, Keith decided to go out in search of clearing his mind.

Hours later, the storm began.

His knees hit the ground hard, tired of walking against the storm and with barely enough energy to breathe. He couldn't see anything but white around him, his legs didn't react to his insistence and hunger weakened him.

He felt faint, after a few seconds, he dropped his body on the snow that held him.

For a moment, he stopped thinking about Shiro and his friends, and his memories wandered into his last days, in his high school classmates, in Iverson, that teacher who only drove him mad every day with something new. His thoughts turned to the last talk he had with his father, how proud he was of him for the outstanding grades he had achieved in his last semester, and how happy he was that his only son was on a vacation trip, with new friends he had met that year.

If only he knew how he was going to finish everything for him ...

He apologized in silence to the suffering that would cause his father to know that he would die buried under the snow for his stupidity. Although he wanted to make an effort to continue fighting for his life, the pain in his body hardly allowed him to breathe easily. And the fatigue slowly began to numb him completely.

He closed his eyes, maybe, at that moment, he could finally meet his mother in the next life.

That thought made him cry with impotence.

Through the current, he could hear the sound of a howl.

From one second to the next, a neutral presence was felt through his back, but Keith could barely keep his eyes open to know what it was about, a quick thought made him think he might be devoured by wolves. The last thing he felt was the image of a golden-eyed person staring at him suspiciously, along with pointy golden ears that gleamed in the snow, and a warm hand around his cheek was enough to make him sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, he panicked at the last memory of feeling buried under the snow. He felt a strong pang in the chest that covered all his languid body, causing him to stand up strongly on the place that was lying down, a quick dizziness hit him squarely in his head, taking it with both hands.

The first thing he noticed when he looked up was a wooden room whose heat was kept comfortably in a large stone fireplace, decorated in a minimalist way, it seemed to be the place where he only had the purpose of gathering a group of people and enjoying the warmth of the campfire. Soft skins of different animals covered him from the cold, realizing that he was completely naked except for his underwear.

With some modesty, he moved the clothes a little closer to his body to give him some security, whoever saved him from the storm, hoped he wasn't a pervert or a psychopath.

''I see you have enough energy to be up.''

A soft voice diverted his gaze, in the doorway, an adult woman who had a pair of cloths on his arm approached cautiously, hoping not to scare him. Keith nodded shyly and a little overwhelmed by his gaze, but he had such a kind smile that he instantly relaxed as soon as she sat down next to him. With one of his hands, she took the temperature on his forehead and then touched his left cheek, seeing it with a meticulous analysis, seconds later, she smiled again.

''Apparently your fever has dropped enough to be normal, and it seems that you can move your fingers, your body didn't manage to gangrened, you were very lucky that Katie had found you before it was too late.''

''Katie? '' Asked barely, his voice felt gritty and airless, she, however, nodded as she picked up the cloth that he had thrown from his forehead as soon as he got up.

''My youngest daughter found you out by chance in the middle of a storm when we were hunting, tell me, boy, what kind of jerk are you to get stuck in? One suicidal or one with bad luck? '' The worry in her voice was mixed with annoyance and mockery. For what Keith just swallowed hard, trying not to offend her at any time.

''Just a jerk, miss. '' The answer had to fall in grace, because in a few seconds her face changed to a neutral one, almost funny.

''Well, you can call me Colleen honey, are you hungry?''

''A little.''

''Do you think you can get up? '' Keith moved his legs to make sure he could do it, he nodded. ''Then come to dinner with us. '' He went to one of the closets of the room, taking out a pair of clothes that he examined in a few seconds, then threw them for him to take. '' They're old clothes of my son, surely, they should stay comfortable enough for you.

''Thank you…''

''You're welcome.''

Without more than another of her soft smiles, he left him alone in the room. He quickly got up with some difficulty, his legs trembled with the effort and felt weak, but he was still able to do it on his own, he put on his pants and jacket with a bit more clumsiness than he would like. His body felt decayed and sickly, probably by the great effort of walking for hours in a strong storm that almost killed him, so he had to have patience to recover.

Somewhat distrustful, followed the only way he opened the door, loud voices and laughter echoed down the hall, so he went to his address with some help from the walls.

When he arrived, he could see the woman placing the dishes on the table, while she was frowning at something said to him by a somewhat advanced old man with a well-groomed white beard, when he turned around, he grinned when he saw him standing, Keith stepped back shy.

''What a relief, we thought you would die and we would have to eat you.''

''Dad!'' Keith was scared to hear a third voice behind him. And a friendly arm wrapped around his shoulders. ''Don't worry, even if you die, we'll give you back where you came from. I'm Matt, a pleasure. '' He didn't know how to feel at his words. At his side he saw a figure much smaller than he, with cold eyes and abundant hair that she held in a tall ponytail, moved quickly to the table to sit next to Colleen. Keith followed his path with curiosity until Matt pushed him to do the same, sitting him by his side and in front of the young girl.

''I don't think that's a way to treat a guest, you two. '' Collen repressed forcefully towards the two men, they only laughed under his breath. '' Also, with how scrawny it is, he wouldn't even serve as a dessert. You will eat well and you will go to bed to continue resting, tomorrow in the morning we will look for your parents, understood? '' Keith couldn't stop Colleen from filling his plate with different types of meat and vegetables to the limit to emphasize his point, so he only nodded at the force of his words while making it possible that the loud laughter of Matt and his father wouldn't bother him, taking a bite. Tasted sweet and soft, he could definitely eat all that if it was made by her hand.

''Poor kid, mom, you'll blow it up.''

''Let her consent, in addition, children like him and Katie should eat well so they grow strong enough and healthy.''

''Well, we've been waiting for years for Pidge to grow, and nothing happens yet. '' The girl threw a piece of bread so hard that it bounced on him. Calling his attention again, he had golden eyes so incandescent that he couldn't avoid looking at them for long seconds, they seemed unreal, that for a second, he thought she might be wearing fantasy lenses.

''Speaking of which ... '' Colleen carefully took Keith's hand, averting his gaze, and poured some water to clear his throat better, thanking him for lowering. ''You were strong enough to resist for hours out there, any would have died under the storm.''

''You came here a waste on Pidge's back, it's a miracle that you hadn't died of hypothermia.''

''T-thanks ...''

He answered barely audible, his throat felt tight and it hurt slightly as he tried to speak. Little by little, he stopped paying attention to the arbitrary conversations they had with each other to concentrate on eating correctly. He felt grateful that they were giving him hospitality once they saved his life, but he was still quite stunned to elucidate everything that had happened, so the least he had to do was follow their orders and finish his dish.

During dinner he couldn't help noticing that, among all, the girl was the only one who didn't utter a word. She seemed focused on her own affairs so deeply that she ignored everyone around her. After eating, she was the first to get up and head inland, while the others continued to talk about their own interests.

''Do you want to rest again? It will be easier to be lucid in the morning if you sleep early.''

''Thank you very much ... '' Responded more easily after taking a little more water towards the kindness of Samuel. Matt got up to help him. ''It is not…''

''You were shaking when we saw you down the aisle and you barely walked by yourself, it is not necessary for you to try harder. '' He put his arm under his shoulders for support, Keith just nodded.

''Thank you.''

''Sleep well, Keith.''

They mentioned both adults before seeing him go to his room.

* * *

Awakened terrified throwing the blankets that covered him to the sides once it rose with force on the fur bed, with his heart accelerated enough to sweat profusely, and an anguish that paralyzed him to the point that his eyes itched with tears contained, took the face with both hands trying to find some relief for himself, just wanted to release some of the anguish that attacked him hard before the memory that repeated in his mind over and over again in his dreams.

Suddenly, without feeling that the door opened, soft little arms cradled him gently behind him, placing his head on the other's shoulder, he felt so comforting that he pressed on him without thinking.

It felt warm.

Little by little, while his sobs began to be more controllable, he could see that he was in the same room from which he had woken up the first time, with the fire protecting him from any cold, and arms that returned him to reality.

He wasn't on the mountain dying frozen, he had been saved before it was too late, but the aftermath chased him like shadows lurking.

His breathing was regularized after a few more minutes, while a hand caressed his back with sweetness.

''Are you better?'' As he lifted his face, he realized that it was Katie who had held him all this time. Somewhat embarrassed, he nodded without wanting to part yet from her touch. He needed it, as an anchor towards reality. ''Do you want to talk about what you dreamed?''

''Not really ... '' He stirred more awake, and more reluctant at his touch once he felt his heart calm. '' Thanks, Katie.''

''Disgusting, don't call me Katie. '' Responded with a grimace of disgust, Keith thought he had offended her in some way. '' Call me Pidge, only my parents call me Katie and it sounds too formal to hear about you, maybe you're my age.''

''Uh, it's fine. '' She smiled at his response. '' How old are you, by the way?''

''I just turned sixteen a couple of months ago. And you?''

''I'm eighteen.''

''Well, you look much younger.''

''Yes, I guess it's because it's don't grow any beard. '' Responded with reluctance, which made Pidge laugh.

''Why do you sound so disillusioned?''

''Because the beard looks great, my father grows up very quickly the next day, I guess my genetics failed miserably.''

''Well, I've never heard any of my close ones who really likes the hair on his face.''

''Your father has a well-groomed beard. '' Argued defiantly, making her snort.

''My parents are crazy if you haven't noticed. ''They both laughed loudly in a silent agreement.

''Does that come in genetics too? '' Pidge smiled broadly, showing that his fangs protruded slightly from his mouth.

''Apparently, that's why we get along well you and me.''

The more the minutes passed with her company, Keith felt strangely comfortable with her, considering that it was very difficult for her to maintain links with people he knew in just one day, but it was different with Pidge, she had saved him from an imminent death, I felt grateful for her. Her golden eyes shone before the reflection of the flames of the fireplace, which gave her an endearing and sweet appearance. Her quick responses and cheeky humor matched well with his sarcasm.

After a while, she picked up his cell phone to see the time, grimacing in annoyance.

''It's quite late, we should go to sleep.''

''It's necessary? '' He asked something disappointed.

''It's 5 am, we have to get up in two hours. ''He nodded with some distrust; he didn't want his nightmares to return while he slept. But Pidge didn't get up to go to her bed, she lay down on his side. Keith, surprised, looked at her with wide eyes. ''You have the face of a frightened child Keith, I'll sleep with you to make you feel better.''

''Y-you don't have to do that ... '' He answered embarrassed and somewhat overwhelmed in sleeping next to her, Pidge just smiled funny.

''It will not be the first time, I slept with you the two days you were unconscious.''

''That ... '' That information distressed him slightly, breathing hard. '' I slept for two days?''

''Well, it was expected, you had a high fever because of the snow and your fingers were almost frozen, I preferred to stay with you and give you some extra heat to ensure your recovery.''

''Why…''

''Oh? '' Pidge covered herself a little more with the skin of a bear, while his head rested on her hand to accommodate herself. '' The nearest hospital is five hours by car with good weather, the storm swept until today at noon, you were going to die if we didn't take all the necessary measures.''

''Why did you save me with so much need?''

Keith didn't want to ask that, but his lips were faster than his brain.

In general, he wasn't important to the rest of the people, all his life he was sure that without his father, he would end up in an orphanage and nobody would remember him, nor his classmates or teachers, it was a burden for the rest of the world and he wasn't used to people doing something for him, Shiro came into his life when he was ten, at that time he had already gone through bad times that led him to distrust anyone who came.

So, the determination of the little girl at his side, overwhelmed him completely and pressed hard on his chest a sensation he didn't recognize. She only watched him for a few seconds, to rearrange herself and give room for him to lie down next to her like a tacit order.

Part by the fatigue and by a strange sensation that called to him to trust in Pidge, it did it, approaching his body in search of heat while his hands rested in her waist. She began combing the strands of her hair, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She was warm and sincere, like her brother and her parents during dinner.

At last, she ignored the question, and he didn't need answers.

''Do you have things to do tomorrow? '' He asked when he felt that the movement of his hand was relaxing him to drowsiness. She raised an eyebrow.

''Well, not much, I just have to go with dad to the nearest town to see if they have claimed you to the authorities.''

''Oh. '' It was the only thing that came out of his lips, feeling the guilt weighing his body. '' God, Shiro will be too worried ...''

''Shiro?''

''He's my childhood friend, I've known him since dad and I moved to Texas.''

''Did you come with him on vacation? '' Asked interested, Keith nodded.

''Together with two friends that I met this year. I hope they don't think I'm dead.''

''Okay, tomorrow dad and I will leave a notification to the police so that the nearby cabins will find out that we have found you. We tried to use your phone, but ...''

''He stayed in the cabin before leaving, I didn't take him with me.''

''I see. Do you remember any number? To call first thing ...''

''My father's, but I don't think it's a good idea to call him ...''

''You're right, let's see it tomorrow more calmly. '' Little by little, the dream began to gain its conscience. Feeling Pidge's touch like a lullaby.

''You know ... The first time I saw you under the storm ...''

''Hm? '' She answered funny, to look like a bad boy, he was quite talkative when he didn't want to go to sleep.

''I thought you had very nice pointy ears.''

* * *

The morning looked bright under the tons of snow that covered the mountain, it was a nice sight for Keith's eyes that had become accustomed to the arid and desert climate of his home. The gigantic pines gave an impression of fantasy, and the crunching of the snow as he walked fell strangely to him in grace.

It had been three days since he woke up and Pidge's parents hadn't yet returned from the nearest town, a five-hour trip from the Holt house. Both decided to leave him in the house with his children, in case he decayed, given that the trip was quite long, or the step would have been cut and they had to return in vain. More than bad the storm had left many cabins isolated by the snow. So, they had stayed for a couple of days in the village, hoping that the cabins were accessible and someone answered for him.

Finally, during the morning, they had called to warn that they would arrive between that same afternoon or the next morning, with someone to look for Keith who were waiting in the meantime.

He felt a bittersweet taste in his mouth for that fact, on the one hand, he was relieved that Shiro and his friends finally knew that he hadn't died five days ago, he hoped they hadn't called his father to tell him about the event.

But another part of him, wanted to stay with Pidge and Matt. He had found two people very compatible with him, a very strange thing that almost never happened in his life.

But he knew that he had to leave at some point, that is why he tried to avoid the thought that today would be his last day with them.

''Hey Pidge, do you think the yeti climbs these trees?''

''I really doubt it. '' She answered, picking up more wood while Matt cut the big trunk he had found. '' It has big feet, but surely arms too weak to climb a tree like these, besides ... In what way would a tree climb?''

''I don't know, find food maybe?''

''And what would he be looking for? Chestnuts?''

''You two are so nerds ...''

''Shut up, Matt. '' They answered in unison while debating a serious matter. Matt just snorted while continuing to cut. Suddenly, he stopped working and looked south. Something wasn't right.

''Silence.''

''Matt? '' Pidge and Keith approached him with suspicion, if he had learned something in his short stay with them, was that when Matt asked for silence, Pidge always complied, his seriousness wasn't good omen, and his face was too tense for he would have heard something good.

''What are they?'' Pidge asked.

''Wolves. They are getting closer, let's get out of here.''

Without thinking, Keith and Matt took the sled they used to transport wood and left in the direction of their home, with Pidge following close behind.

Keith tried to listen to something, but there was only the deep silence of the forest to his ears, he supposed that it was due to his life in the mountains that they could hear things that other people would be oblivious to.

When they were close enough to the house to see her, Pidge ran to open the fence first and allow both to enter behind her. But as quickly as he pulled away from Matt, a large wolf came out of the forest, pouncing on top of her.

''Katie! ''

She didn't scream, but if she covered her neck with her hands so that the animal didn't kill her with a single bite. In a second, they were completely surrounded by a herd of eight adult wolves. What caught Keith's attention for a second was the unnatural color that covered his fur, and the large size to be a wolf. Seeing them growling low among themselves, it made him think that they were not normal animals, which scared him even more.

''W-what are we supposed to do! You have to attack them with something! '' Keith took the wood to throw it to the wolf that was kept on top of Pidge, but Matt stopped his hand.

''Calm down, Keith.''

''We know what must be done.''

Keith looked away from Pidge, who looked strangely calm, but nervous as she watched Matt. With an agreement with the head of both, as a silent affirmation. Keith saw it.

Black marks on Matt's face suddenly appeared, surrounding his cheeks and forehead harmoniously, Keith froze, his eyes looked brighter than usual, changing his pupil to a vertical line that gave him a menacing image, along with it, long pointed ears appeared on his head and four long and abundant tails surrounded his hip.

Golden, as golden as the ones he saw the day he almost died.

''A kitsune ... ''Whispered in astonishment, Matt gave a soft compassionate smile, as he approached the wolf that stalked his sister. He grunted loudly, showing the long fangs that appeared in his mouth, but the wolf snarled back, lowering his head to his sister's neck.

''M-matt, it's not working.''

He quickly threw himself on the animal and released Pidge in a few seconds to escape, but the pack went to attack him with fury once Matt pounced on the alpha as a threat.

Pidge hugged Keith to keep him away from the fight. Who trembled at what was witnessed.

He was right, those mystical beings if they existed in reality

''Keith, you have to calm down.''

''I-I am. But Matt ?!''

''He will be fine. '' Keith could put faith in it, cut the gorges of the wolves with his claws so easily that he was frightened by the current image of him. '' This sometimes happens ...''

When he ended up going through the last wolf standing, his face and his clothes were stained with blood, mainly on his hands. He looked at them with some guilt, whispering a few words while wiping his mouth, bringing all the wolves close to the same pile. And he set them on fire with his hands.

''H-how did you do that?''

''We control certain skills over the years. I thought you were a scholar of mythological creatures, Keith. '' Matt mocked, trying to give some encouragement to the tense environment that had been created. Keith huffed.

''If I had to remember, also says that you love to cheat people. '' He defended, Matt just laughed exhausted as he approached him, not wanting to fight his growing anger. But before saying anything, a growl in the forest caught the attention of the three. '' Did I hear that, too?''

''Yes ... '' Pidge approached cautiously while being followed by both men. There, under a hollowed log several meters inside, there was a small puppy that growled with anger and panic towards them, especially Matt, who had the blood of his family in his hands. The heart of the three pressed in dismay. '' It was a learning hunting.''

''Probably the only one we can find, they were cosmic wolves, they only have one cub per litter.''

''A what? '' But before answering Keith's doubts. Pidge blew some air on the little puppy's face gently, sleeping him to take it on his hands.

''We'd better go home.''

Without another word in between, Keith just nodded, walking behind them. He could hear them discussing how they would explain the situation to their parents and how dangerous it had been to go so far from home after a storm, when many wild animals took advantage of it to look for food.

They entered with some regret in the body, taking off their jackets at the entrance. Matt went to the island that led to the kitchen to heat water, while Pidge let the little puppy rest on pillows.

''So, you have the bad habit of picking up weak animals from danger.''

He didn't want his words to sound so poisonous, but it was hard for him to appease his feelings, in that moment. On the one hand, he felt betrayed by people he considered his friends, but on the other side, he understood them completely, a human like him had no right to know his secret. Pidge raised her face with a frown, and before he knew it, she transformed so quickly that Keith fell into one of the chairs with surprise.

Unlike Matt, her markings were much softer and smaller, and a shade of green so dark it contrasted with her pale skin.

''Only when I think of eating them. But you're so thin you don't even serve me for dessert.''

''Pidge calm down.''

''How do you want me to calm down!? '' She screamed with fury. '' Dad and mom have always been cautious with the issue, have lived here for years without anyone knowing, and just a little mistake we send everything to hell for a stupid emo teenager!''

''Hey, I'm not any stupid teenager! '' He got up from the chair to face her. Her pupils varied in size so quickly that he implied that she was scared. '' I don't want to sound like a moron, okay? It's just ... "He took her face in both hands and breathed deeply, sitting down again. '' It's just that it's so surprising that I don't know how to react.''

''Are not you scared? '' Pidge asked, a little calmer. Keith laughed softly.

''Why I would be? You saved me from dying of hypothermia a few days ago, Pidge, you consoled me after that. I have many emotions now, but I assure you I'm not scared. '' She smiled sweetly, dropping a few tears from her eyes.

''I thought you were going to hate us all for lying ... '' She dropped to his side when he spread his arms for a sweet hug. '' Forgive me for screaming at you and not telling you before.''

''Forgive me too, I didn't want to be rude ... And you don't have to apologize for that, it's not something that is said to anyone, I suppose. '' Pidge's face hid under Keith's neck, making him think there was something she didn't want to tell him. But he just shared his closeness for the moment, snorted when he realized something. '' I never told them my name openly, I never realized that.''

''We found out when Pidge found you. '' Keith looked up at Matt, who was watching them as he prepared something hot. '' Let's say we don't meet people by chance. We were ... Destined? No, it was very likely based on various variables that we found you at some point in our life. For what to know about us now or in a few more years would inevitably happen.''

''And why? '' Pidge rejoined when Matt handed him a cup of coffee, clearing his throat.

''There are many variables, sometimes it is because among our own species we usually feel, and as we don't usually live alone, then, we regroup. The other thing is that people of Asian descent are often closely linked to our ancestors, so ... We tend to bring them closer to our lives, we are a kind of magnets with tail and ears.''

''Then ... '' Keith reflected for a few seconds while his cup of chocolate warmed his hands. Pidge and Matt watched him closely, as if they were waiting for his revelation. ''It may be because of my mother.''

''Your mother? '' Pidge inquired, but Matt, unwilling to stay there, got up abruptly.

''I'll go bathe, I stink of blood. '' Waiting for Matt to go to his room, he went on. Although he trusted him, it was with Pidge that he opened with ease.

''I never met her, she left when she was just a couple of months old, dad has never told me why, surely even he shouldn't know for sure.''

''I see.''

''Dad said he spoke Russian fluently, so ... '' Pidge smiled, strangely melancholy.

''I'm your magnet Keith, you're determined to always come back to me. '' Keith laughed hard.

''It doesn't sound bad at all.''

They heard the sound of their parents' car resounding outside, a couple of boys of Keith's age came out quickly and a clear anguish on their faces, while Shiro walked with pauses with her parents in an indescribable face.

Now she understood why his name sounded so familiar. Matt wouldn't let them leave without first spending a night with him, much to Keith's dismay and surprise from his friends.

She went to the door to receive them with Keith, without changing his appearance when he held her hand tightly.

She would remain honest with him the little time they had left together. He smiled back with a bit of guilt on his chest. Someday, when he returned to her, she would talk about the ghost tails that fell under his hip in his clear ignorance about his genetic inheritance given by his mother.

And on the red thread that united them both at that moment, still fragile and tangled, but strongly tied to their little fingers.


	6. Day 6: Actors

**VI**

* * *

''Come on, tell us the truth. ''Dozens of laughter echoed inside the room. Shiro and Allura exchanged a couple of comments away from the cameramen's ears, catching the attention of more than one by accident. ''We are sure that they are trying to hide it with such an abrupt end.''

''Yes, totally, it's to confuse them and eat us your brains when you don't realize it.''

''That's what the zombies do, genius. ''Pidge's quick comment generated a wave of laughter again. Causing a slight blush of embarrassment from Lance.

''Well clearly the character of Shiro ended up being homosexual, however, he stayed with his communications chief instead Keith.''

''It was a surprise for all the spectators.''

''But the real Shiro did stay with the girl. ''Allura replied amused while taking with determination the hand of Shiro, generating strong howls and laughter of happiness that flooded the environment for the couple.

''So you're officially dating?''

''We started dating from the end of the third season, five years ago. Happily, we'll get married in a couple of months. ''The surprise was taken unexpectedly, giving as a relief one of the most beloved hetero ships of the cast of Voltron.

''We are very happy for you.''

''Congratulations! ''Shiro and Allura thanked him with sweetness. Meanwhile, Keith, who watched the happy couple attentively, felt an alien hand caress the contour of his palm, smiling inertia knowing who it was. Beside him, Katie looked at him with a usual smirk, as if she were raising the suspicion that both teammates would declare their relationship that night as he supposed before starting, Keith bit his lip funny. However, that moment barely lasted when the question of another journalist resonated in the environment.

''But seriously. Going back to the most interesting topic. If the Sheith didn't get to be a canon, then the klance is ... ''This time it was part of Keith to respond, since the subject began to lengthen more than it should and the producer had already warned them to give concise answers so that it wouldn't happen again.

''Our characters didn't end up together at the end of the series, Lance stays on earth protecting the legacy of Allura, and Keith is busy in the missions of Marmora, helping the planets that are still vulnerable because of the empire. But that doesn't mean, that in the possibility that the producers resume the Voltron project again, it will be that way.

''At the end of the day, it is they who decide. ''Added Hunk, who was trying to put an end to a theme that was already so repetitive in all the interviews that were taking place over several weeks, that it began to tire the rest.

''Directors have mentioned not having intentions to retake the series in the future. What makes you feel, since you will not see each other often?''

''Do we agree that it is a mixture of happiness and sadness? ''Lance asked observing his colleagues, all nodded with a slight smile. ''We were very happy to finish a series that lasted for eight years, it is like a life project for us that we could see finished at last.''

''Pidge and I, for example, started with fourteen years in the first season. ''Confirmed Keith, drawing the attention of the entire cast.

''It is true! They were the youngest, I think, for the same reason they always ended up arguing about the script.''

''It was inevitable, Keith Kogane lacked personality.''

''Hey!''

''Was not it with Lance with whom Keith most often argued during the first seasons?''

One of the journalists inquired, causing a new ovation that they thought they had missed. Keith groaned under his breath at the insistence of returning to the same subject they tried to avoid all the time, tightening slightly Shiro and Pidge, who were close to him and could hear clearly.

Although over the years Keith had gained some maturity and patience with the interviews, he still held that clear impulsive characteristic of sending everything to shit. The possibility of saying something wrong or too rude to interviewers or fans of the series in question, was always a danger to bear in mind that could bury your career in seconds.

Even with the series concluded a couple of months ago.

He was an actor, a person handed over to those who watched him on screen, he knew that all his behavior had to be well thought out and, as far as possible, neutral. Not to generate sides of which were already quite violent by themselves. The series had taken a passionate fandom with his personal preferences and the insistence of seeing him romantically with a man.

It hadn't bothered him to approach Lance jokingly and slightly daring once he had the confidence to do it on the spotlights of the cameras over the years, considering that at first they were barely talking outside of the recording, but both knew that they should take advantage of that, show for their benefit. That generated more sales in the series, positive votes in his image and, also, greater relevance in his future as an actor.

Also, it was quite fun to see Pidge nervous every time he played a dangerous line along with Lance. Who, at her young age and full adolescence during the filming of the series, dangerous friction and shameless coquetry was something she didn't know how to handle at first.

She had been his first friend, because having the same age and interests at the end about paranormal events and government conspiracies, they managed to overcome the barrier of violence during the first months of filming and become curiously inseparable as time passed.

Of course, they were always careful that no one saw them too close to each other, or in addition to add Lance or Shiro to the equation. The public always turned aside to talk about seeing Keith with some of his cast friends, without worrying that little Katie was also integrated.

It was as if she didn't exist for them, as if her presence in a romantic interest was out of the question. She was Katie Holt, the green paladin who was excited with robots and alien technology, not with the boys, much less with their own staff.

It was a fact that Keith kept him happy the first few years, given that his personal life was kept away due to the morbid fantasy that the viewers held over reality.

However, his relationship with Katie had changed to a different one. They were no longer two children scared and excited to participate in the series that they loved to imitate during their childhood, nor the two teenagers who took care of their backs to the dangers of adult life and expository of what it was to be an actor so short age.

They were the support of the other, the ground wire when one failed, the confidant about their fears and objectives of what the future hoarded after Voltron. They were the person who filled the extra position in each of the tables in their homes, and the loved one with whom they discovered their first experiences of a teenage romance.

That's why perhaps, Keith was already too tired to continue feeding the followers of a ship who never saw any meaning, and didn't want to affect the future of his career.

He looked at Katie again when one of the questions was directed at Hunk and Shiro, playing with her hair that had grown enough to cover her shoulders, approached her carefully while drawing her attention.

''I want to say it.'' It was the only thing he needed to comment so that she understood what he was referring to. Pidge simply smiled interestedly, never taking her eyes off the front.

''Do you think they go mad? ''She whispered looking at the reporters. ''They will not leave you alone for weeks, and you will break Lance's heart.''

''He will be replaced. '' Growled making her release a short laugh, she had the bad intention to disturb him with his best friend, once he had overcome the embarrassment that caused him in his early years.

''And your fans?''

She asked more worried. It was not the first time that Keith had told him that he wanted to tell the world about their relationship once they had formally formalized, in a kind of demonstration of love for her.

Everyone who knew him and worked with them knew it, and they were fascinated by the professionalism they had in separating their work and personal lives when one of them interfered in their partner's meetings. They were together long before Allura and Shiro even, so they were accustomed to managing within the world of entertainment and staying together in spite of everything.

They were a good couple, but Katie was worried about the media spotlight. But when Keith was so required to be with people who were not her.

Frankly, I was scared.

''Everything will be fine, I think it's a good time, Katie. We're done, we've done our job.'' He took his hand under the table with force, giving her confidence. ''And what better to officially start it together?''

''You're an idiot. ''She smiled with tenderness. Keith was a lot of things, but one of the ones that impressed Pidge most was how ridiculously cheesy he could be from time to time. She returned his grip, lightly lifting the ring on his ring that joined them as a future promise, determined.

''Miss Katherine and Keith seem a little closer than other interviews? '' Again, the questions were directed to Keith, somewhat puzzled.

''Are you dating too?'' Asked a girl with innocence towards both. In an unexpected moment, both their friends and journalists, were attentive to what they would respond. They gave themselves one last look, and it was Katie's turn to respond.

''Of course not.'' A deep relief rumbled through the entire room, to give Pidge enough time to raise her hand next to Keith's. ''We are fiancée, we will get married next year.''

* * *

''Congratulations Pidge.'' Lance threw his cell phone at her to watch the screen. ''You have destroyed twitter for three hours with the #givetokeithaboyfriend.''

'' Are you interested?'' She consulted curious, but Lance just made the gesture that seemed to think seriously.

''It depends, does he snore at night?''

''Quite.''

''Then I prefer Shiro as a second option. No offense, mullet.''

''Do I still snore?'' Keith asked surprised, receiving a soft caress on his cheek from Katie to calm him down. She knew he didn't like it, thinking that he interrupted her sleep cause of the noise.

''Only when you are exhausted, is it not so strong to wake me up. ''Before she could check Lance's phone, because of her own lack of account to see it, Shiro took it from her hands before unlocking it.

''Hey!''

''There are too many unnecessary comments yet, I don't want you to read that.''

''I will read them in any way.'' She answered with simplicity, but Shiro was not completely convinced, returning the cell phone to Lance. ''You can't protect me from the networks all the time ...''

''Just, not tonight.'' He gave them both a glass of champagne that Coran had struggled to open a few minutes ago, she accepted surrendered, she was too tired to fight with him. ''Now we have to celebrate, I didn't bring you to my home to continue with work, understood?''

''Yeah, space dad.''

She smiled amused when Shiro grimaced in disgust as he walked away, which was a vile lie. He was very happy about that ridiculous nickname that Hunk had given him.

Looking back, while watching the golden liquid shine on his fingers, she could feel the weight of eight years of his life with all his companions, who laughed and talked about what life would bring them from that moment. Something in her insides stirred in bitterness, remembering the last day of recording, where the tears and whimpers were all day long. Nobody wanted to get to his house that night.

It was the end of a cycle that she was not sure wanted to finish, Voltron was her life, a project that included even his own families to be part of the shooting. But before continuing to think about that, she felt great hands encircle his waist gently.

''It's okay, Pidge. You know we will continue to see each other frequently.'' She laughed lightly, it was amazing how easy it was for Keith to read her face and know her thoughts.

''I know.''

''Besides ... ''He kissed her lips with devotion, one that heated Katie's heart hard. ''We will always have good memories, so smile and enjoy tonight.''

''Yes, you're right.''

They walked hand in hand to approach their neighbors, while both hands did not stop interlacing throughout the evening.

A new era began in their lives, together.


	7. Day 7: Role-swap

**VII**

* * *

''I can't believe you're here in space.''

Pidge ran to him as soon as they finished fighting the space pirate who had followed Matt by mistake in a vain attempt to take the rewards from their heads, taking him with urgency while feeling the soft tingle of his hair on her face. His embrace lasted for long minutes in silence as she tried to figure out what had happened and about a year later, she could have Matt in his arms.

Her little brother, the spoiled prankster who could never remain silent, was next to her in the least expected place of all, in a secret base of a planet forgotten by the galras. He had found her in the whole universe as he had promised, before leaving Kerberos with his father.

''Oh Katie, I thought you were dead.'' A strong squeeze on his neck made an attempt to remove those ideas from his head. ''I didn't know if I could find you before it was too late...''

''It's okay Matthew, I'm here. '' She smiled sweetly as he moved away to wipe the tears from his face. '' How did you find me?''

''Well it was not easy, but I'll explain it to you as we go to the castle, I think a lot of quintants have passed since I left and they must be needing me, do you think?''

''What castle? '' Asked surprised, Matt placed his hands in a pose that reminded him of his usual nerdy stupidities. ''

''Haven't you heard about Voltron?''

''Aren't the rebels who have been fighting the Galra Empire for a few months?'' She asked confused, she remembered many times to have blocked the signals of her ship in space at the request of other rebels, as long as the sentinels didn't find them by chance.

''Exactly! Well, your brother is one of the paladins!''

''What!? My little brother has been fighting against those alien cats!?''

''And I also visited an alternative reality.'' Pidge almost fell on the chair to hear those words, Matt just laughed as they both headed towards the exit of the barracks as soon as he regained his composure. Something in his heart tightened in concern, and envy.

''That's amazing ... And I said that they were ridiculously gross infiltrating enemy computers.''

''Well, I was never as good as you, Pidge.''

''Considering all this war Matt, you've done it more than perfect.'' A soft feeling of pride inflated in his chest.

''Thank you.''

They stopped the thrusters once they were found on the surface of the planet. Where the green lion awaited them with some curiosity. Pidge approached cautiously while his brother leapt around telling her how incredible it was to pilot that machine of advanced technology.

Pidge couldn't be more overwhelmed by what he said in a few seconds, but he managed to understand the majority thanks to his knowledge and closeness to certain concepts from his time in space. She was really proud of everything her brother had achieved.

''Here.'' Matt opened the piloting chamber so that his sister could see more closely the operation of the green lion. ''Is not it amazing?''

''More than I would have imagined ... The Alterans have such an elegant and sophisticated technology that makes me want to cry!'' Laughed to the thrill of Pidge, in a few seconds, approached the controls and ignited the thrusters.

''Good girl, let's go back to the castle.''

The lion roared in acceptance and they began their way back. Meanwhile, Matt did his best to give him a detailed summary of everything he had experienced so far after the disappearance of Kerberos.

How Iverson had been happy to receive him in the Garrison without knowing that he was hacking the computers during the night, to learn more about the event that led them to lose contact with the ship. As he had fallen in a cave with a group of partners who were investigating something strange in the vicinity, to meet the blue lion.

His first image of the castle of the lions. And how he had fallen madly in love with Allura as soon as he saw her.

''She's beautiful and smart, Pidge. Like the princess in a fairy tale, only she can kick your ass before you know it.''

''Tell me you weren't hit by your stupid flirting with references.'' She inquired worried.

''Of course not! Lance was!''

''Well, that relieves me a little bit of all the near-death experiences you've had so far.'' They laughed at the situation, after a moment of comfortable silence, Pidge asked worriedly. ''And mom?''

''She doesn't know anything. I ... I feel bad about leaving her alone, you know? All of us are stranded in an intergalactic war, and she must think we are dead.'' He frowned at the idea. ''Well ... At least her children aren't.''

''Dad is not dead, Matt.''

''How do you know?'' When he looked up, he could see that Pidge held a code between his hands. ''What is that?''

''Since they helped me escape from prison, I've been looking for dad in all existing bases. Until a week ago, I managed to find his whereabouts.'' Matt's face brightened in hope, until Pidge placed his hand on his shoulder with a cold expression. ''Unfortunately, it is in the advanced technology construction project, so they are changed every fortnight.''

''So…''

''Surely he shouldn't be there, but we have the certainty that it will not die until it is useful for the empire.'' Pidge smiled with confidence, of those smiles that Matt always made him think that everything would be fine. ''We have hope, so don't worry.''

Once they were near the castle, Matt realized that the signal didn't come from space, they were settled on an allied planet, possibly sustaining themselves for the next movements. So he quickly hurried down next to them, after a couple of dobosh, Allura confirmed his entry to the castle.

''Are you ready?'' Pidge smiled melancholy.

''Sure''

Matt was the first to leave the lion, quickly being received by all his friends, as soon as Pidge showed himself to everyone, many were surprised at the similarity.

''It's more than clear that she's your big sister, Matt.'' He smiled at Hunk's comment as he gave her hand politely. ''I hope you like the cookies that I prepared, they have a somewhat chewy texture at the beginning, but they are good.'' Pidge laughed at his kindness. He was then pushed by Lance to be taken with a little more strength than Hunk.

''Hey girl, I know that all this intergalactic war must leave the ladies exhausted, don't hesitate to use me as your shoulder of tears whenever you want.''

''Get away, Lance!'' Matt didn't hesitate to tackle him to take away his touch from his older sister.

''Hey, I was just trying to be nice!''

''Who do you think you're cheating, you stupid piece! ... She's my sister!'' He bit Lance's arm once he tried to break free of his grip, making him scream.

''Allura!''

''Don't count with me.'' She approached with indifference towards Pidge, letting them fix their problems on their own. ''Matt told me a lot about you, it's an honor to have you on our ship, Katie.'' She smiled funny; she could tell it was a group united enough to stay sane in a war. What made him happy to have them close to Matt.

''The honor is all mine, Allura. But you don't have to call me Katie, it sounds like something ... Too formal.'' The princess opened her eyes surprised, not expecting that someone was so open with them with everything Matt had told them, so he accepted with pleasure.

''So, how do you want us to call you?''

''Pidge.''

Before she spoke, a soft voice was heard from the distance that shocked her at the entrances to the castle, everyone turned their eyes to the man who had said his family nickname openly. Katie froze when she saw him, clearly remembering the death report that had been placed in the main barracks. It had been a lie, a fraud that she had believed in trying to find him before her father, and she had squandered so much tears that at one point she almost had no heart to continue fighting.

Now he was there, with that smile that she didn't even remember well like the last time he saw him, the stress of losing him had severely damaged her.

As I walked towards him, she could now understand why Matt's story of how he found the blue lion didn't fit him correctly, it was he who had come to earth to warn them about the galras.

She laughed lightly when she finally could walk to find him, damn her brother who had hidden it on purpose in order to surprise her.

Unable to avoid it, as soon as they got close enough to touch each other, a strong hug took them both to release the air they had retained. His scent hit her senses fully, she had missed him so much that thought she would die of happiness at that moment.

''I thought you were dead, Keith. I thought you had died in the battle arena ... " She whimpered, being held so tightly that for a moment she felt herself fusing against him. Keith sighed softly, stepping back to look at her for a few seconds. His hair was longer than he remembered, and a thin scar decorated her face.

''I was saved without even realizing, if I had known before, I would have taken you with me.'' Pidge laughed caressing his cheek.

''I know.''

''Can anyone feel the romantic aura between them? Or is it just me?''

''Hunk!'' Lance growled. They turned to see that everyone was watching them with surprise, except Matt, who just seemed a little dismayed to see his sister with the black paladin.

''Well, I didn't know that Keith and Matt's sister were something, why didn't you tell us?'' Matt just moved his shoulders disinterested.

''I didn't know, I only guessed it when Keith told me about Pidge while they were prisoners.''

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you before ...'' Keith answered worried, but he just smiled as he joined his hug.

''You saved your life, I think you're the best option my sister could choose.''

''Well, then there are many reasons to celebrate! What do you think about opening a nunvil bottle for this occasion?''

''It's an excellent idea, Coran!''

Allura took a step forward to gather the entire team inside the ship, being followed by Lance and Hunk who tried to convince Coran not to return to serve them the disgusting liquor, alluding that it could make Pidge sick, after a few seconds and a Light kiss towards his sister, Matt accompanied them.

Meanwhile, Keith and Pidge walked hand in hand, not allowing the war to separate them again.


End file.
